sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Robin Hood (2018 film)
| screenplay = | story = Ben Chandler | based on = Robin Hood | starring = | music = Joseph Trapanese | cinematography = George Steel | editing = | studio = | distributor = Lionsgate | released = | runtime = 116 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = }} Robin Hood is an upcoming American action-adventure film directed by Otto Bathurst and written by Ben Chandler and David James Kelly, from a story by Chandler and based on the tale of Robin Hood. The film stars Taron Egerton, Jamie Foxx, Ben Mendelsohn, Eve Hewson, Tim Minchin and Jamie Dornan. It will be released by Lionsgate on November 21, 2018. Cast *Taron Egerton as Robin Hood, Scarlet's half-brother, Marian's love interest, John's best friend and the enemy of the Sheriff of Nottingham *Jamie Foxx as Little John, the leader of outlaws group Merry Men and Robin Hood's best friend. *Ben Mendelsohn as Sheriff of Nottingham, Robin Hood's enemy. *Eve Hewson as Maid Marian, Robin Hood's love interest and the wife of Scarlet. *Tim Minchin as Friar Tuck *Jamie Dornan as Will Scarlet, the half-brother of Robin Hood, a member of Merry Men and the husband of Marian. *Paul Anderson as Guy of Gisborne *Josh Herdman as Righteous *Björn Bengtsson as Tydon Production The project was first announced on February 26, 2015, when a third Robin Hood script was announced written by Joby Harold, which Leonardo DiCaprio's Appian Way would produce. There were two scripts already in the works: one at Disney titled Nottingham & Hood and another at Sony titled Hood. This script was expected to be taken by Sony to merge it with its other project. Lionsgate acquired the distribution rights to the film on March 19, 2015. It was then titled Robin Hood: Origins. On June 4, 2015, Lionsgate set Otto Bathurst to direct the film, which DiCaprio and Jennifer Davisson Killoran of Appian Way would produce along with Harold and Tory Tunnell of Safehouse Pictures. On July 31, 2015, Deadline Hollywood revealed that several actors were circling for the lead role, including Taron Egerton, Jack Huston, Jack Reynor, and Dylan O'Brien. Basil Iwanyk would also produce the film through his Thunder Road Pictures. Later on August 6, 2015, it was reported that Egerton was at the top of the list for the lead role and he was in early talks with the studio; however, it was predicted that he might not sign on to star in the film because of scheduling issues with the sequel to Kingsman: The Secret Service. On September 30, 2015, The Hollywood Reporter confirmed that Egerton had signed on for the film, with shooting to begin in February 2016, but that he was in conflict with the Kingsman sequel, which was scheduled to begin production in April. Later in mid-October, it was confirmed that the scheduling issues had been settled between both studios and that Liongate would now begin Robin Hood s production right after Egerton wrapped on Kingsman, likely in the end of summer. On October 15, 2015, Eve Hewson was chosen for the role of Maid Marian from 100 actresses. On January 11, 2016, it was announced that Jamie Foxx had been cast in the film to play the role of Little John, the leader of outlaws group Merry Men. On September 19, 2016, it was reported that Jamie Dornan had joined the film's cast to play Will Scarlet, half brother of Hood, member of Merry Men, and husband of Marian. In November 2016, film's title was announced to be Robin Hood, with Paul Anderson cast for an unspecified role, which might be a darkly toned character. On December 13, it was reported that Ben Mendelsohn had been cast in the film as the Sheriff of Nottingham. On February 14, 2017, it was announced that Tim Minchin had been cast as Friar Tuck. Filming Filming began on February 20, 2017 at different locations in Dubrovnik, Croatia, and in Le Raincy, France. Filming concluded on May 19. Release Robin Hood is scheduled to be released in the United States on standard and IMAX theatres by Lionsgate's Summit Entertainment on November 21, 2018. The film was originally scheduled to be released on March 23, 2018 but in November 2016 was pushed back to the November date. References External links * Category:2018 films Category:English-language films Category:Robin Hood films Category:Upcoming films Category:Films shot in Croatia Category:Upcoming IMAX films Category:Directorial debut films Category:Lions Gate Entertainment films Category:Summit Entertainment films Category:Appian Way Productions films